Con tan solo respirar
by magiccdreamms
Summary: Fanfic de ONE DIRECTION /Ciudad nueva en la cual no conoces a nadie, te sientes sola pero sabes que en el fondo es una nueva aventura en tu vida pero… ¿Que pasa cuando de un momento a otro te enamoras y sientes que sin esa persona a tu lado no puedes ni respirar? ¿Que harías para que esa persona sonría? ¿hasta donde llega el amor que sientes por ella?


**Capitulo 1: Conociendonos.***

Nueva ciudad, nuevos, amigos, un nuevo capitulo en mi vida

Mi nombre es Elizabeth pero todos me dicen lizzy, tengo 16 años y me mude a Londres porque mi papá que es arquitecto le dieron trabajo aquí asique me tuve que mudar con el.

Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 3 años, era pequeña pero no hay día que la extrañe.

Antes vivía en Los Ángeles California, tenia amigos y mi novio Sam, pero con todo esto no sé que pasara, nos comprometimos en que siempre nos estaríamos hablando por msn y llamándonos cuando podamos, pero tengo miedo a quedarme sola.

-Hija lleva las cajas dentro por favor- dijo mi papá casi gritándome

-papá no debes gritarme no soy sorda-

-si pero con tus audífonos puesto ya no se cuando estas escuchando- dijo pasando al lado mio y dándome un beso en la frente. Baje una de las cajas y la lleve a la nueva casa donde nos mudamos, era muy bonita y grande para nosotros dos, mi pieza quedaba en el segundo piso, en donde tenia una pequeña sala de estar , un baño y al fondo del pasillo mi pieza, entre y era gigante a comparación con la de L.A., un poco vieja, de madera pero me encanto ya que tenia una gran ventana, deje la caja en el suelo y la empecé a recorrer, tenia una gran closet que parecía una segunda habitación, y la fondo había una escalera- que raro- pensé, fui en busca de una linterna y subí, era una especia de entretecho y tenia muchas cosas antiguas, cajas con vinilos y unos sombreros viejos, deben haber sido de los antiguos dueños, en fin baje corriendo para contarle a papá

-pá en mi pieza hay un tercer piso- dije extasiada

- ¿es grande?, Podrías dejarla como tu habitación de inspiración y cosas raras que haces tu- dijo riendo

-Já muy gracioso, ¿me ayudaras a limpiar cierto?- poniendo ojitos de gato de shrek

- muy buena jugada, pero no puedo, termino de descargar el camión y tengo que ir a firmar el contrato-

- ok, yo veré como me las arreglo- un poco molesta entre a casa arrastrando mis pies, llegue a mi habitación y abrí las ventanas, vi que papá hablaba con una señora y con un chico que se veía de mi edad, odio ser media ciega, no alcance a ver como es, pero mi curiosidad es tan grande que baje corriendo las escaleras para poder ver quien eran y solo lo vi de espalda, era alto y tenia el pelo café oscuro, mire a papá como mordía un cupcake de chocolate

-quienes eran? Y porque comes un cupcake de chocolate y yo no?- me acerque y le robe uno de los que tenía en el plato

- eran los vecinos del frente, que nos venían a dar la bienvenida, muy amables- dijo sonriéndome

-¿quien era el chico? Ese alto- dije con tono despreocupado

- el hijo de Anne, la mamá de Harry-

-y ¿que edad tiene?-

-que se yo ¿porque no vas a preguntárselo?- dijo mirándome y

-porque no me interesa, en fin iré a limpiar mi habitación ya que tu no me ayudaras- camine hacia mi habitación comiéndome el cuckape de la señora Anne, sabían muy ricos.

Al rato mi papá me grito que se iba, asique puse música para poder tener algo de sonido en la casa mientras hacia mi cama, mientras cantaba you belong with me de Taylor Swift sonó el timbre, como estaba limpiando estaba con el pelo tomado y un pañuelo y una polera de the ramones gigante que era de mi papa y unos pantalones cortos y mis amadas converse negras( cgi/set?id=41433439&.locale=es), baje cantando alegremente, abrí la puerta y quede sin palabras, era alto, con risos, y una sonrisa que de tan solo mirarla te ponías roja, sus ojos eran verdes y cuando me sonrió se le hicieron margaritas en la cara. ( cgi/set?id=41433887&.locale=es)

-hola- dijo muy sonriente

-ho...hola- muy bien lizzy muy buena primera impresión pensara que eres tartamuda

-tu papá nos pidió unos clavos y martillos en denante y vine a dejarlos- dijo ofreciéndome lo que pidió mi papa, lo tome y pase a tocar su mano y sentí un cosquilleo y aleje muy rápido mi mano fue extraño y lo mire y volvió a sonreír y yo me puse roja como tomate.

-gracias- no sabia que mas decir

-perdón por mi falta de modales, soy Harry – dijo ofreciéndome su mano en forma de saludo

-hola- trate de tomarla pero estaba con el martillo y los clavos asique solo le sonríe

-y tu ere…- dijo agitando las manos

-lizzy, ósea Elizabeth pero todos me dicen lizzy- dije sonriendo tímidamente

-que bonito nombre, lizzy- dijo pronunciándolo

-gracias, ¿que edad tienes?- lo dije tan rápido que pensé que no me entendería con mi acento .

-16 y ¿tu?

-16, quieres pasar a ver la casa?- dije mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos verdes

-si claro porque no-

Entro y le enseñe la casa y llegamos a mi habitación

-disculpa el desorden pero es grande y aun no termino de pintarla ni limpiar, cuando llegaste estaba comenzando a mesclar los colores para comenzar- dije mientras corría algunas cajas que tenia para poder caminar

-no, no te preocupes, ¿quieres que te ayude?- dijo mirándome con alegría

Como le iba a decir que no a un chico británico con acento ingles y además alto con ojos verdes y con ese maravilloso pelo con rulitos que daban ganas de tocar.

-si por supuesto- dije sonriendo

-entonces manos a la obra- dijo mientras se sacaba su chaleco y quedo con una polera roja

Empezamos a pintar mi habitación con rosado y blanco y un poco de verde limón, mientras teníamos música de fondo

-¿y que estudiaras? – pregunto Harry

- me gusta literatura, creo que eso estudiare y ¿tu?-

- aun no lo se, sociología algo así-

- interesante, y ¿que mas te gusta hacer?-

-cantar, amo cantar, me gusta cocinar, me gusta leer y salir con mis amigos- dijo sonriendo al final

- ¿te gusta cocinar? Wou de donde vengo no se mucho que un hombre sepa cocinar es raro- dije sonriendo

- ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto curioso

- de Los Ángeles, California-

-Wouu y porque te mudaste a la antigua Londres-

- mi papá es arquitecto y le dieron un trabajo aquí así que me vine con el-

- ¿y tu mamá?- pregunto

- mi madre falleció cuanto yo tenía 3 años-

- lo siento- dijo tímidamente

- no, no te preocupes, asique cocinas y cual es tu especialidad?- pregunte sonriéndole

- todo tipo de cosas dulces y las pastas se me dan de maravillas-

- algún día tendrás que cocinarme para ver que tan bueno eres-

Seguimos hablando de nuestros gustos y supe que se iría a presentarse a una audición de factor x en dos semanas mas y que también iba a comenzar en la misma universidad que yo y que vivía a solo unos metros mio y que era hermoso y sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaban cada vez que los miraba, estábamos sentados en el suelo mientras tomábamos jugo y nos comíamos unos de los cuckape que su mamá nos había dado antes.

-¿juguemos a quickfire te parece?- dijo animadamente

- no sé de que se trata pero bueno- dije sonriéndole y cruzando mis piernas

- tienes que contestar rápidamente y hacerme preguntas ¿ok?-

-ok- dije ansiosa

- yo comienzo, ¿tu color preferido?-

-verde limón, ¿café o te?-

- té, ¿playa o nieve?

-nieve, ¿frio o calor?-

-calor, ¿solo o acompañado?-

- acompañado, ¿tienes novio?

- si y ¿tu?- me arrepentí al segundo después de contestar que si, sabia que con Sam no íbamos a durar mucho

- nop, ¿te gusta la música?

- me encanta- dije animadamente y el me sonrió

-creo que se me hizo tarde, me iré porque mi madre tiene que estar un poco preocupada- dijo levantándose el suelo

- gracias por ayudarme a pintar y por hacerme compañía, un gusto haberte conocido Harry Styles- dije ofreciéndole mi mano y el respondió y al tomarnos las manos sentí la misma corriente que en denante, el me miro y sonrió, luego lo fui a dejar a la puerta y cerré. Para ser el primer día en Londres creo que me fue bastante bien.

Mas tarde llego papá y me conto que ya había firmado el contrato por 3 años y me ayudo a limpiar el tercer piso y a colocar luz, seria mi lugar en donde podría pintar, escribir y componer, seria "mi mundo".

Le comente a papa que había conocido a Harry y que iríamos a la misma universidad, me comenzó a molestar pero no le hice caso, después de cenar, subí a mi habitación y encendí mi laptop y le escribí un correo a Sam contándole sobre la casa, donde viviría los próximos 3 años pero no le conté sobre Harry, no quería que supiera aun que tenia un amigo, Sam era buen chico pero el único problema es que era un poco celoso, en fin me acosté en mi cama nueva y al poco rato después me quede dormida.


End file.
